


Missed Calls

by KotoHere



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoHere/pseuds/KotoHere
Summary: In which, Dream realizes he had missed calls recordings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Missed Calls

It was a bright sunny day of summer, birds were chirping outside while kids chased each other and played together outside. Life was carrying on and blooming in the summer breeze. Nothing much has changed except the fact that Dream didn't wake up in his bed lonely anymore, accompanied by his lovely friend - sorrow.

Sorrow after losing one of his closest friends whose death was never explained and pushed to the side as yet another suicide case. It didn't sit well with Dream however, never sat well to begin with.

He couldn't believe that his best friend, that his Sapnap, would kill himself at such a young age after expressing just how many wishes and goals in life he had. He could recall the sleepless nights where the two would lay under the nightsky, chattering about topics that worried their hearts and minds while the cold wind blew against their bodies, and they stayed especially close to keep their warmth. He could recall the deep ocean blue eyes that would occasionally spark up with tiny flames of his never dying passion. He adored those eyes, and moreso he adored the one who had them.

What a shame to know he'd never see that spark again nor hear his soft voice, his laughter, feel his touch... Just his presence.

It was already past the lunchtime, yet Dream hadn't gotten up, sulking in his never-ending thoughts about someone who he missed dearly. Someone who he knew no longer could be there. Someone who he knew for so long that he felt like the second part to him.

Just how badly he wished he could do something that day, just to help him out, just to keep him close and never let go. He missed Sapnap, so bad, he couldn't even live his normal life. His family already being worried sick enough about the dirty blond's behavior after the incident, they tried and tried to pry him off from the claws of sorrowful dread. But nothing could help.

Even Dream himself knew it wasn't healthy being this way, but he couldn't help but ponder about so many things, couldn't help but feel the bitter guilt knock into him like a heavy rock right to his head, causing the male to stumble over and fall, bleeding from his head with so much pain washing over his senses. He felt painful, oh just how much pain ached within every single spot of his body, he couldn't even explain how much it locked him in one position. Being nearly chained to the bed with the invisible steel chains of his troubles and anxiety. It's been months, yet felt like it's been only a couple of hours since he received a call from one of the policeman, asking Dream if he knew anything about Sapnap.

And out of confusion, Dream would ask “Why'd you ask?” with that silly stupid laugh of his, which dropped as soon as he heard the policeman explained that his friend was dead. That his body was found in the water under a bridge, he drowned. That was when Dream stopped laughing, completely at that. Never laughing again.

Not even George's endless attempts at making everyone feel better after a such shockening experience worked. Not even Bad's words of support and wisdom didn't help. Nothing helped him to feel better. And while most people moved on, he couldn't. He still couldn't.

He couldn't escape the guttural disgust he felt about himself, for not paying close attention to how Sapnap spoke, to how Sapnap looked like, to the tiniest details of how his days went. But how could he know when Sapnap looked so alive and excited when they talked? How could he know about the sidelines to those feelings? How could he get a clue or to guess of it?

Weakly, Dream reached over to his phone which rested on the nightstand right beside his bed, picking it up weakly, the male brought it closer to himself, soon booting it up. He was immediately met with thousands of notifications, thousands of emails from his fans. But all he could do was weakly smile at the thought that his fans still supported him, that they still cared about him even when he said he'd take a hiatus after the events.

That was, however, when he realized that there were notifications coming off from the calls app, seemingly they could only arrive a day before this, since the notifications were never there before... or were they? He couldn't remember. Maybe he didn't pay as much attention.

So with a slight bit of curiosity yet caution, Dream entered the calls history app, immediately his eyes being met with the number's multiple missed calls from the contact name of "Pandas".

His heart dropped in his chest as he looked at the date. It was night.

Night before the incident itself. But as he scrolled, he noticed there were missed calls from before that day as well that were recorded.

Was this a joke?

Or was this genuinely real and he missed out on something that could be so important?

Without any thought whatsoever, Dream gave a listen to a few first of the older missed calls, so far them being silly and nothing that important. Bloopers even could be used to describe them.

But that was until he tapped on yet another one and felt his eyes widen as Sapnap's nervous voice spoke out.

“H-heya Dream...- uhh... uhm.... Your phone's out of reach right now but uhm...- I-I have to tell you something”

What? What could this be? That day Dream recalled being on a trip to another state. So maybe that's why the calls didn't arrive immediately.

“I--...U-uh... fuck.... nevermind! haha! i-i'll call you later.”

He just did not. Please, Dream has to know. He has to know what was it that Sapnap wanted to tell him, he could only plead in his mind that the next call would be it and he'd know what is it.

He opened another saved call, soon realizing it was one before the final call.

“Heeeeyyy! yooo!! what's up?! I hope the trip's goin' smooth for ya, Dreamie. so- about... uh...”

A pause. And Dream could hear that adorable soft laugh of his again... how he missed it.

“....t-that uhm.... I--... I know that I'd be stupid for sayin' this but...”

What is it? Please, don't take it so long to say, Dream wanted to know. At least to feel something...

“I....I-I....I kinda like.... like you.... a lot more... u-uh... than friends--”

At that point, Dream felt tears push themselves out of his stinging and tired green eyes that lost its color from all the stress he's felt from all those restless nights, rolling down his heated up cheeks. Sapnap...

“I-I love you... y-you don't even k-know how much...-”

Sapnap loved Dream... and he was that blind to it? He was that oblivious? God, he felt stupid. But the hot tears that rushed down his cheeks made him feel even worse than ever, realizing that the call was recorded a literal month before the accident.

How could Dream not know about this?

“...A-and... uh... It would be... r-really cool if you called back if you receive this! a-and... if not...- w-well... j-just--... i-it's fine if you don't like me...-”

Now he remembered. He remembered. The day he returned from the trip, Sapnap asked him a bunch of strange questions to which Dream could only laugh awkwardly since he didn't understand anything. So that's why Sapnap kept messaging him those prolonged “So?”.

He waited for an answer.

He waited for an answer for the call. He wanted to know how Dream felt about it. He wanted to...Dammit.

Dream didn't even realize that the previous call recording ended and the next started playing from his thumb hitting it while he wiped his tears away with his other hand.

“J-just call me... back... please...-”

....?

“P-please, Clay. I waited so long. I waited and waited and waited... Please-- Clay!”

“Just t-tell me you don't like me, why are you treating me like what I said didn't matter?! Clay!”

“I-I can't do this. I'm sorry. Just please. Call me. I want to hear your voice. I beg of you...-”

That was when Dream realized.

The calls were over. He checked all of them. But in the moment of total desperation, he unconsciously tapped the call button beside Sapnap's contact. Soon hearing the loud and drawled out rings that echoed within the entirety of his room.

And while his heartbeat matched with the rhythm of the rings, eventually they stopped just like that, together in a sync. And an already recorded mechanic message emitted from his smartphone's speaker. 

“The number's signal is out of reach. Please proceed to retry later, you will be notified when the contact's number will be back up in reach.”

He breathed in through his clenched teeth before dropping the phone onto his chest, shaking while he tried to control his breath. He was a mess.

“I can't call you back, Sapnap... I'm sorry.” Dream choked out weakly, and in that moment... 

He felt the entirety of his world shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this oneshot!  
> I have twt so you can follow me if you want to beat me up for this one.  
> @KotoHere.


End file.
